


A Case of You

by JillHayes



Category: Aaron Tveit - Fandom, Broadway RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Broadway References, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, West Side Story, i think this is everything, my first original male character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillHayes/pseuds/JillHayes
Summary: Aaron Tveit, who has recently come out finds himself in the company of a brand new actor when he signs on to do West Side Story on Broadway, little does he know that this trust fund kid from an Italian family turns his life completely upside down in the best way possible.





	A Case of You

October 5, 2017, otherwise known as the day that changed Vincent Marino’s life forever.  He was cast as Tony in the revival of West Side Story, coming to Broadway in March of 2018, directed by Tommy Kail.  It’s his dream role, and he could not be more excited to start rehearsals.  

When he got to the studio, he was terrified, he had never been on Broadway before, not even an off-broadway play, but he did go to Juilliard.  He just never got to audition for anything, his parents refused to believe that he would do anything other than the family business.

He walked over to where the ensemble was stretching and warming up, “Hi, I’m Vincent,” he says, setting his bag down, taking off his street shoes to change into his others.  

“You’re playing Tony, yeah?”  One of the cast members, Kaitlyn asks, “Yeah, I’m really excited to be here.”  She smiles at him, standing up off the floor when her eye catches his bag, “Woah, is that a Gucci duffle bag?”  He looks down at it, his face going red.  

“Umm, yeah, it was given to me by, umm, my grandfather, it’s vintage.”  She nods her head, not convinced.  “Okay, whatever you say.  Have you heard who’s was cast as Riff? I can’t wait for him to get here, I’m such a huge fan.”  

“Yeah, it’s Aaron Tveit, he’s pretty good,”  Vincent responds, taking his sweatshirt off, leaving him in only a tank top and his sweatpants.  Kaitlyn completely forgets what they were talking about, “Wow, you’re really built.”  She pokes his bicep, smiling.  

“Thanks… I’m gonna go fill up my water and then start stretching.”  He grabs his bottle and heads out of the studio, walking to the water fountain by the elevator.  By the time he has it filled up, someone comes out of the elevator causing him to look up, mid drink.  

When he sees him, his heart stops, something about this man was so intoxicating to Vincent and he wasn’t even doing anything.

Aaron looks at him, smiling, “Hi there, you alright? You look like you saw a ghost.”  Vincent nods in reply, closing his water bottle, extending a hand to shake Aaron’s.  

“Sorry about that, I, umm, I just I don’t know what my problem was,” he chuckles nervously, continuing to shake Aaron’s hand.  “That’s alright, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and not about to faint or something, you look really pale.”  

“Oh, umm, no I’m fine, I just am a little nervous about the first day, I guess.”  Aaron chuckles at him stammering, “Well, those nerves will settle about ten minutes into rehearsal, trust me.  What’s your name?”  

Vincent finally pulls his hand away from Aaron’s, “Vincent Marino, I’m playing Tony.”  Aaron’s jaw drops, “I heard your audition, they gave me a recording of it.  You were incredible!”  They start their walk back into the studio, talking about how Vincent got cast, considering he was a newcomer.  

 

“Alright, let’s start with Jet Song, then move on to Something’s Coming, then The Rumble, then we will start the dance sequences for them,”  Tommy says, looking through his notes.  

They go through the first two songs, taking about two hours to perfect with the music in front of them before moving on to the dancing.  

 

“Hey Tommy, do you think we could run through my scene work today or The Rumble or something else today? I still need to work on that stunt work with Andy.”  Aaron says after pulling Tommy off to the side. 

“Sure Aaron, let’s do The Rumble everybody! Andy, can you stage it please?”  Andy nods, getting everyone ready for the scene before starting on the choreography.  

 

“So, Aaron, you look dead,”  Vincent says, changing back into his street shoes while Aaron works on catching his breath, while also chugging down his entire water bottle.  

“Don’t- I’m not used to this.”  Vincent laughs at him, picking his bag up off the floor after throwing his sweatshirt back on.  

“Dude, how can you-how can you put on a sweat-shirt right now? I’m about to die from heat stroke.”  Aaron reaches out to grab a chair to sit down in, taking his dance shoes off and sliding his boots on.  

Vincent starts walking toward the door before he hears something that stops him, “Hey! You’re not leaving me here like this!”  He turns around, seeing Aaron slowly walking toward him, his backpack on and bomber jacket in hand since he’s currently sweating his ass off.  

“Ummm, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted to walk out together.”  When they get to the elevator, Vincent notices Aaron staring at him as the doors open and they walk in.  

“Can I help you with something?”  Aaron looks up in his eyes, smirking, “I just was admiring the bag, Gucci Courier in GG Supreme, I have had my eye on that bag since I saw it on Twitter during fashion week.”  Vincent smiles at him, absentmindedly.  

“You speak Gucci.”  He says plainly, making Aaron laugh a bit.  “Mostly just that bag, how did you get it? It’s like four-thousand dollars, how do you make that kind of money?”  

Vincent goes silent, indicating him not wanting to discuss it anymore.  “Okay, I guess I hit a nerve, sorry about that.  Do you wanna grab some dinner?”  

“Together?”  Aaron chokes out a laugh, “Yeah, I was thinking together, is that alright?”  When the elevator gets back to the lobby, they walk out and Aaron throws on his jacket before they head outside the building.  

“Aaron, I’m not-” Vincent starts before Aaron can cut him off, feeling like a complete idiot, “Oh shit, I’m sorry, are you not into me like that? I’m so stupid.  I’m like still new to all this stuff, I just privately came out, so I apologize, I don’t know what I’m doing.”  

Vincent smiles at him, he’s cute when he’s all flustered.  “Oh my god, I am totally gay.  That’s not what I’m saying.  I just was trying to say that I’m not the ‘let’s get dinner!’ type.  I’m more of a casual hookup kinda guy.”  

Aaron throws his hands up in defense, “Hey, it’s just dinner, I’m not asking you to marry me or anything.  I just figured you could be hungry, I know I am.”  

“I guess I can grab dinner, but just dinner, we are nothing more than friends.  Got it?”  Aaron nods, walking him in the direction of a nearby diner.  

 

“So, tell me your story,”  Aaron says bluntly, taking a bite of the waffles on his plate.  “Well, I am the oldest of four, I have a brother, a sister, and a half-sister.”

“Half-sister?”  Aaron intrigues, “Yeah, my dad had an affair with this woman after my mom cheated on him with this chick she went to college with, he got her pregnant and so now I have a half-sister, who is one of my favorite people on the planet.”  

“Wow, my life is boring compared to that scandal.”  Aaron laughs, “How so? What’s your story?”  Vincent asks, making Aaron smile.  

“I have one younger brother, he is a priest.”  Aaron smiles slightly, “A priest? What does he think of your coming out as a homosexual?”  Vincent asks laughing, which makes Aaron smile even wider.  

“Well, he doesn’t agree with it, doesn’t really believe me either.  So to him, I’m still good ole straight Aaron.”  When the waitress comes back to the table to see if they wanted anything else, they decide that they’re both full and she hands them the check.  

“I’ve got it, Aaron.”  Vincent grabs his wallet out of his bag.  “No, I asked you to dinner, I should pay.”  Aaron puts a twenty down on top of the check, standing up grabbing his backpack off the floor.  

“Come on, I’ll walk you home, what borough are you in?”  Vincent stands up, putting his bag over his shoulder, walking out with him.  

“Actually, I’m on the upper east side, I was just gonna take a cab.”  Aaron nods, looking toward the subway.  

“Well I’m in Queens, so if you’re absolutely sure that you wanna just be friends, I should probably get on the subway and head home before I do something I’m gonna regret.”  

“I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow, Aaron,”  Vincent says, walking out to hail a cab when one approaches he looks back to see Aaron still standing there.  

“Go home and get some sleep, Riff.”  He winks at him opening the cab door, before getting in and heading home as Aaron is left wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
